Earpieces are generally specific purpose devices with little or no intelligence. What is needed is an intelligent earpiece with enhanced functionality which includes a wide range of processing capabilities. However, given the size constraints on earpieces (including size constrains on battery space) there are limitations in the ability to process. What is needed is an earpiece or set of earpieces which allows for a wide range of processing capabilities.